


Warrior

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loved to observe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> Just a little something I wrote for [JaneDoe876](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876) because who doesn't need a little Thor adoration every now and then?

As a seasoned warrior, Thor was conditioned to switch off certain parts of his mind when in battle.  He couldn’t very well surge forward swinging Mjölnir if he were worried about his brother or his friends fighting beside him.  But as a man, he was also highly susceptible to bouts of emotional berserker rage.  Especially where Loki was concerned.  Whether it was anger towards him for incensing Thor so, or if it was rage towards someone who had slighted his beloved.  He needed that certain passion behind him to fuel the fighting.

 

So in possession of this knowledge, Loki liked to rile him up; push the buttons he knew would yield the most results.  At first, Loki was certain jealousy was Thor’s greatest trigger, but over time and through many battles, Loki discovered Thor’s greatest trigger was protection.  It both swelled Loki’s heart to see Thor fight to protect him, but it also irked him because it was so fucking _wholesome_.

 

The battle they were currently fighting was over on the outskirts of Alfheim where a band of marauding Dark Elves had passed into the realm undetected.  Until now, the battle had been fairly even.  Loki quickly dispatched his opponent and looked over at Thor as he fought his.  However, Loki failed to ensure his perimeter was clear before relaxing… to his detriment.  A Dark Elf that had been hiding in the tall grass until now, snuck out and grabbed Loki from behind; pinning his arms.

 

Once over the initial shock of being so damned careless, Loki started laughing.  “You fool.”

 

First came the roar.  Second came the lightning.  Third and finally came the boiling white of Thor’s rage. _“ **YOU DARE TOUCH HIM**?”_

 

Loki simply whispered a small spell and after twisting himself out of the Elf’s grip, danced and skipped over to his brother’s side.

 

Loki looked around the suddenly darkened field.  Lady Sif and the Warriors 3 were busy rounding up the ones trying to escape back into the nearby forest, so it was just Loki and Thor and—

 

_Crack!_

 

—the now dead Dark Elf.

 

Loki fanned his hand in front of his face, trying to dissipate the fresh smell of ozone from the air around him.  The rush of Mjölnir returning to Thor’s hand past him helped somewhat.

 

Thor turned and grinned like the dolt he was, causing Loki to laugh mirthfully.

 

“Oh, brother,” he chastised in jest, waiting for Thor to reach for him.  Thor dropped his hammer and gathered Loki up into his arms, kissing him hard.

 

“You dare laugh at me?”  He growled in feigned offence, breaking away from the kiss to nip his way down Loki’s throat.

 

Loki laughed again, but tightened his hands around Thor’s biceps when Thor reached his clavicle.  “Thor, they’ll see.”

 

Thor bit down into the meat of where Loki’s shoulder met his throat, causing the younger god to cry out in pleasure.  “I hate hiding my love for you.”

 

 “Be that as it may, we need to stop.”  Thor’s eyes reflected his hurt as he pulled away and it was like a knife twisting in Loki’s chest.  “Only for now, my love.  Soon enough, all will know and all will be well.”

 

Thor smiled and ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, chuckling.  “You’ve been saying that for centuries now.  You’d think I would have learnt by now.”

 

 “Well, you were never the most studious of pupils, as I recall.”

 

Thor scoffed and kissed him again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and hang out with me on tumblr: [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)


End file.
